


What's in Front of you

by ColinODoneWithYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinODoneWithYou/pseuds/ColinODoneWithYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma & Killian have been best friends since they were little. Emma has always had a crush on Killian while Killian's been too blind to her feelings and maybe his as well. Maybe he'll notice once he sees his older brother Liam likes her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Emma Swan slowly trudged her way up the sidewalk towards Strorybrooke University. God dammit that was the last time she let Ruby talk her into drinking that much on a Sunday night before the first day of class.

Well she couldn’t put all the blame on her considering she was already heading for the whiskey when she caught sight of Killian with some busty brunette. She scoffed and shook her head, cursing herself for it right after as the throbbing in her head increased. At least she never had to worry about him ever going into a relationship. Everyone knew Killian Jones was only a one night stand guy.

‘ _Which means I’ll never have a chance with him_ ’

She grimaced at the pang in her chest at that thought.

Nine years.

Nine _painful heart wrenching_ years she’s spent loving that damn cocky sex on legs innuendo spouting beautifully blue eyed stubbly devilishly handsome (as he likes to put it) Irish bastard.

She’d been by his side as he grew from an awkward nerdy scrawny teen to a mouth watering leg trembling handsome man; which unfortunately for her also included being around all his latest conquests. As much as he liked to claim she was an open book, he never could tell how much it made her heart ache when he brought his latest bimbo along on their hangouts or how bad she wanted to run away when they’d meet at Granny’s and he would show up with obvious sex hair (more so then his usual natural sex hair look), marks on his neck and that satisfied smirk. Or maybe he just didn’t care.  
Or just maybe, maybe she got that good at hiding it.

He never did seem to notice the sympathetic gazes of David and Mary Margaret. Hell even Regina gave her a look of pity. The only thing that kept her truly from breaking down was all thanks to Liam.

Killian’s older brother.

He was always there to lend a comforting hand, a shoulder to cry on, or just a plain distraction when Killian decided to shove his tongue down a girls throat and swap spit or let his hands wander in front of her. Liam was a godsend, always being there when she needed him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Liam!”

Said man turned around and gave her a big grin, pearly whites showing and sky blue eyes sparkling. Chuckling, she started to jog towards him. Liam was adorable sometimes, like a big teddy bear.

“I didn’t think I’d be running into you today Emma.” He placed his bag on the ground and brought her into a hug “At least not until later today.” He squeezed her tightly before releasing her and stepping back. He smiled softly and tilted his head. “You have Art first right?”

She nodded her head. “And then English and the dreaded Math. Remind me again why I need to take that class” Fucking math. What was the point of half of it? Especially if your choice in career had nothing to do with 88% of it.

Liam laughed heartily at her and gave her a quick hug to his side before bringing his arm around her shoulder and started to guide her to the art building. “Oh Emma you are one funny lass.” He leaned his head on hers “You’re taking math because it’s required to get your degree.”

Emma gave a frustrated groan and leaned on him more, her moves even more sluggish if possible.

“Be happy it’s at the end of the day and you have your favorite class at the start.” He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as he came to a slow stop. “I forgot to ask, how is your hangover? Regretting last night at all??”

She stayed silent for a bit, just staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Liam mentally punched himself in the face. Fuck fuck fuck.

‘Why did I even ask?’

“Emma—“

“She was there this morning wasn’t she?”

Liam swallowed thickly and he scrambled through his mind to say something comforting, but what could he possibly say? All of Emma’s close friends were well aware of her little power to tell when someone was lying to her. Even if she did have that power, he would never lie to her. He was a man of honor and lying wasn’t good form.

“You don’t have to answer that. Your silence says it all.”

His eyes snapped to hers and the look she had made his heart clench. Gods his brother was a bloody _fool_.

“You’d think I’d be used to it by now. I don’t know why I even bother hoping he’ll change and see me the way he see’s those girls—“

“Emma you don’t—“He tried to interrupt her because gods how could she ever want to be seen as those bimbos when she was worth so much more then them.

“But why would he be interested in me right? I’m just Emma, the orphan that’s always abandoned or second choice. I’m not pretty like those other girls. I don’t have big boobs or any charm.”

“EMMA!” Liam stared at her with wide eyes, burning with anger and slight surprise. He was gonna pummel his brother when he got home.

“I—I just don’t feel like talking about it right now Liam.” She sniffed a bit, and he saw the tears forming causing him to frown and his heart to clench. “Later okay? Let’s get some nuggets and hang at the beach. You said you had some new music to show me right?”

His jaw clenched and he gave her a concerned look, eyes still holding a bit of anger, but not directed at her. No. His bloody idiot man whore of a brother. Letting out a deep breath, he gave her a sad smile and nodded his head. “Aye that I do. Ill pick you up after class. Now hurry up. You’re going to be late.”

Emma grinned and gave him a quick parting hug before spinning around and sprinting to her class all the while missing Liam’s yearning gaze.

“Liam? What are you doing all the way over here?”

Liam turned around to see Robin making his way over to him with a raised eyebrow. Robin was a good man, a fellow man of honor. Someone he knew he could trust. Someone that knew of his love interest and family problems.

“Isn’t your class all the way on the other side of here?”

“Yes yes it is.”

“And doesn’t it start at 9:45?”

“Yes.”

“And doesn’t it take 15 minutes to walk there?”

“Yes, now what are you getting at?”

“Well mate-“Robin strolled over so that he was next to him and placed his arm on his shoulder. “It’s 9:40 right now.”

Liam cursed and fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. “Shit” Thrusting his phone into his pocket, he threw Robin a quick goodbye over his shoulder and took off. Chuckling, robin shook his head and stared after him with a faraway look and quietly said to himself,

“Better snatch her up before your brother does.”


	2. You What

_I wish I could make it easy_  
Easy to love me, love me  
But still I reach, to find a way  
I'm stuck here in between  
I'm looking for the right words to say

_I'm slowly drifting, drifting away  
Wave after wave, wave after wave_

* * *

“Ugh”

 Emma plopped down on the grass and scrubbed at her face with her hands. She knew her first day wasn’t going to be great, she just didn’t know it was going to start off this bad. Art had always been able to take her mind off things, but today she hadn’t been able to concentrate. Her mind kept switching between feeling miserable about the way she treated Liam that morning and feeling disgusted about the images and thoughts of Killian and that girl floating through her mind.

The hangover certainly didn’t help either.

Groaning, she palmed her eyes before dragging them down her face. She hated feeling like this, especially the guilt gnawing at her for thinking ill of those girls Killian slept with. It wasn’t their fault, her jealousy was clouding everything. God it fucking sucked liking someone, especially when that someone tended to sleep around and when he was your best friend. She sure knew how to pick them.

She really needed to move on, but every time she tried---

“Not having a good day there love?”

He would appear and ruin all her work.

_‘Speak of the devil’_

Emma looked up to see Killian standing in front of her with his signature smirk and gods she loved when he wore a vest. It should be a crime to be this good looking. If anyone asked for the picture definition of sex on legs, Killian would be it and that smug bastard knew it.

“It’s too early to deal with you Jones.” She grumbled, covering her face with her hands. She should have known with her luck today she was bound to run into him. Really, why did she think she wouldn’t see him today?

“Too much rum last night lass?” He chuckled as he sat down beside her, brushing his leg against hers, and nudging her shoulder with his. She snorted -- the thought _‘Who’s fault is that’_ floating through her mind -- and shook her head.  (which she immediately regretted. While her head wasn’t out right pounding, there was a slight ache) She groaned internally. Yeah it was way too early for this. Why couldn’t she have fallen for Graham or August?

“How the hell can you walk around like your head isn’t going to explode any second?”

“Because I’m Irish and everyone knows we can hold our liquor.” He chuckles and wraps an arm around her, his face taking on a thoughtful expression. “You know it’s been quite a long time since it’s been just you and me Swan. Perhaps we should change that.”

Her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. Swallowing thickly, she tilted her head to look at him “Is that what you think Jones?”

“Indeed it is _Swan_. What say we get some Chinese food and watch _Orange is the New Black_? We can see what all the fuss is about that show and what not. It’ll be like old times.”

“Wow Killian Jones choosing to spend time with me instead of some random girl at a bar, it must be the end of the world.” She chuckled, trying to make it sound like she was joking, but she couldn’t keep the bitterness out even if she wanted to. This wasn’t how she imagined this conversation going.

She saw him cringe out of the corner of her eye, a tiny stab of guilt shooting through her chest, but the satisfaction of him seeing how he’d been neglecting their friendship out weighed that.

“Ah Emma I am sorry.” He stood up quickly, moving to stand in front of her only to kneel down to her eyelevel, grasping her chin to look at him, cupping her cheek with his other hand. “I’ve been a real arse and I haven’t been there for you, but I promise that’s going to change starting tonight. I’ll pick up the food and head over to your place savvy?”

Emma managed a small smile and scoffed. “Alright _pirate_ , you gonna bring some rum too?”

The laugh he gave in response stopped her heart, and then and there deep down she knew she would always love this man and that _sucked_ because he would never feel that way about her.

“Until later then my Swan” He gave her his signature smirk and a wink before turning around and walking away, Emma watching him until she couldn’t see him anymore. Looking at the sky, she took a deep breath and sighed, memories of him with that girl from last night flashed through her mind, making her clench her eyes and grit her teeth. Digging her nails into her palm, she grumbled and slowly stood up, being mindful of her still throbbing head. At least she would always have a place in his life unlike his one night stands. That was a positive thing right?

Giggling, wandering hands, grinding, nips and kisses swan through her mind again. Letting out a frustrated yell, she brought her hands to her face.

She was so screwed tonight.

* * *

“Make it to class on time mate?”

Liam turned around, mid-bite into his slice of pizza and glared at an amused Robin. Chewing and swallowing his bite, he turned back around to frown at his plate.

“Oh come now mate, I was only teasing. So are you going to answer my question or not?” Robin clucked, walking around to sit across from him. Liam took another bite of his pizza and just stared at him for a couple seconds before rolling his eyes and giving in.

“No I didn’t make it to class on time, but luckily the teacher was late so I was safe.”

Robin hummed a response, bringing his hand to rest under his chin and brought his finger to his lips, eyeing his friend knowingly.

“Say what you want to say Robin.”

“Who say’s I want to say something?” He questioned almost innocently, but the mischievous twinkle in his eye gave him away.

“Spare me Rob; I know you want to say something so just spit it out.”

Robin leaned back in his chair, tilting his head and staring at Liam thoughtfully. “Why haven’t you told Emma?”

Liam tensed up and opened his mouth to respond only to close it when nothing came out. He had known all day Robin was going to ask this, but he hadn’t prepared how he would answer.

“You would be a much better match for her then your brother.” At Liam’s scrunched up face he hurried on. “Don’t get me wrong, I care about your brother as much as I care about you, but I also care about Emma and let’s face it Liam, all your brother has done so far is hurt her and it doesn’t look like its going to let up anytime soon.”

“I’m not going to ruin our friendship Robin. You know Emma and you know for a fact she would start behaving awkward and I will _not_ have that happen.” Liam chided, turning his head to look out the window.

“So you’re just going to let her follow him around like a puppy? Christ Liam your brother has expressed _no_ interest in her.” Robin licked his lips and leaned forward. “I understand you not wanting to ruin your guy’s friendship but I think you’re hiding behind your excuse of good form. It isn’t bad to ask her out, you aren’t betraying your brother.”

“He used to—“Liam interrupted only for Robin to give him a stern look.

“Yes Liam he _used_ to have a crush on her. He doesn’t anymore; he has expressed _no_ interest in her what so ever. Besides mate his crush was when they were what, thirteen? That’s the past, he probably doesn’t even remember.”

“Why must you always pester me about this? I am perfectly fine with the way things are between us.” Liam insisted, wishing he would just drop the subject because talking about Emma and his feelings was just something that he liked to avoid at all costs.

“You keep telling yourself that Liam.” He brought his hand to his face and dragged it down, sighing and shaking his head. “I just want you and Emma happy mate, I know I’m pushing and I’m sorry for that. I’ll drop the subject now, but don’t think this is the end of it.”

Liam nodded, thankful that he could avoid this for a little longer. “You never did tell me about your date with that girl you met at the horse ranch.”

Robin smirked and crossed his arms over the table.

“Well mate her name’s Regina-”

* * *

“So technically it’s a date.”

“No Tink. We’re just hanging out, like the old times, just two best friends having fun together.” Emma told her for the millionth time that day, trying her hardest not to snap at her. It was just them hanging out at her house alone, watching Netflix and eating food. Just two best friends catching up on missed time even if they see each other five to eight times a week. Yep. That’s it. Just friends.

God she hoped he didn’t talk about any of his bed partners. She couldn’t handle that.

“If you say so Em, but it sounds like a date to me.”

Emma stopped walking and turned to face her. “How the hell does it sound like a date?”

“Oh come on just you two? Killian never hangs out with alone with a woman unless he’s going to sleep with her. Besides this is the _perfect_ time for you to confess your feelings! You _never_ get Killian alone.”

Emma brought her hand to her chest in a failed effort to sooth the constricting in her chest. Why did everyone always have to remind her of Killian’s habits? She could see them herself, didn’t need anyone pointing them out and she sure as hell wasn’t going to fuck up this friendship. She’d seen firsthand what a relationship formed from friendship could do. Daniel still couldn’t be in the same room as Regina.

“That’s different Tink, _I’m_ different. We’re just friends and I’m not going to fuck this up. End of discussion.”

Tink gave her a look she couldn’t read before shaking her head and pulling her arm to continue walking to her apartment. As Tink raved on about her believing them to be true loves – she was such a romantic – Emma zoned out, only one thing repeating through her mind.

_Just friends, you’ll never be good enough._

Over and over again like a broken record player, getting louder with each passing second, boiling to the point she was about to pull her hair out and scream in frustration until a familiar voice shouting her name made everything in her mind stop. Turning around, she saw Liam jogging to her, nap sack swaying against his hip, a relieved look on his face.

“Liam” She whispered, a smile forming on her face, delighted to see he had his carefree smirk on his face. As he stopped in front of her, she pulled her hand back from Tink, dropped her bag to the ground and threw her arms around Liam, catching him off guard almost making him fall back.

“Em—“He started, stopping when she pulled back and looked at him with eyes drowning in guilt and shame.

“I’m sorry for how I acted this morning Liam. I shouldn’t have taken out my feelings on you.” She mumbled into his neck, tightening her arms around him and nuzzling closer. “I’m so sorry Liam.”

As soon as her arms were around him, he tensed,  not expecting this response from her, but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closer when she apologized and holding back from shivering when he felt her breath against his neck.

“It’s alright Emma.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead “You don’t have to apologize.” He soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back, resting his check on the side of her head. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah” She choked out, letting out a shaky breath.

“That’s my Em’s.” He pulled back and stared into her eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He opened his mouth to say something but a cough interrupted him, having them both turn to see Tink fidgeting awkwardly with her hands at her side.

“Ahem, Hi Liam, always good to see you.” She waved at him before looking at Emma and gave her a quick. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Liam watched Tink walk away “I’m sorry if I interrupted you with your friend, you can go with her if you like.”

“Oh no no no. I should actually be thanking you. You saved me a day of being questioned by her and Ruby, although I expect them to bombard me tomorrow.” Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Well I’m happy to be of service” He grinned and bowed, his heart stuttering when she giggled and rolled her eyes muttering an amused “Goofball”.

“What were they going to question you about Emma?”

He raised an eyebrow at her when his question made her tense up and her cheeks tinted pink. What could possibly make her get that look?

“Er well-“She swallow’s thickly and peek’s up at him.”Killian asked to hang out tonight.” When Liam opened his mouth, she hurried on. “Just the two of us.”

“Oh. _Oh_. I see.”

“Yeah.”

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, taking a sudden interest in examining her nails.

“Well---are you alright with that? I had plans with Robin and John but I could cancel, just--”

“No no no.” She waved her arms frantically. “I wouldn’t make you do that. Just—“She gave a frustrated sigh and tugged at a loose curl.”Tink thinks I should confess but I don’t wanna fuck up our friendship, but everything is just a jumble in my mind and I just wish I hadn’t fallen for him.”

Liam nodded his head slowly and let out a breath of air he didn’t even know he was holding.

“You know whatever happens I will _always_ be there for you Emma.”

For just a moment, the serious look in his eyes and the love and care laced in his tone made all her nervous feelings melt away. She gave him a big smile and nodded her head.

“And I’ll always be here for you.”

Sticking his tongue out to wet his lips, he smirked and nodded ahead of her. “Ill walk you to your car.”

Falling into step together, they stayed in a comfortable silence.

“ _You are the sun the glowing halo and you keep burning me up with all your love._ ”

“Oh god Liam don’t!” Emma groaned, but it morphed into a chuckle (which sounded like such an odd sound to her and she hoped to never make it again)

“You’re right not very encouraging decision words. Hm. Let me try again.” He stopped in front of her car and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Well make these encouraging words quick cause I gotta head home before traffic.” She laughed as she took her keys out and unlocked her car door. Leaning back against her car she tilted her head and stared at him, smiling when his eyes lit up and he smacked his fist on his palm, shouting an excited ‘ _Got it_!’

“ _I see you there, like a light in the sky. Don’t give up_.”

Her smile grew soft, her eyes sparkled and he swore she broke a record with how many times she stopped his heart today, but he wasn’t at all prepared for the kiss she placed on his cheek. His breathe hitched and – gods he hadn’t even noticed she moved closer – he stayed frozen, barely hearing her ‘ _Thank you, I needed that_.’, only being brought back to reality when he heard her car door slam.

Watching her drive away, he sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

“Brother you don’t deserve her.”

Looking up at the sky, he pressed his tongue to his teeth before walking away to his car, singing the last bit of the song.

“ _And I’ll fight if you show me a sign. We stop and stare cause we don’t know where we’re going. I see the stars on the horizon. I told a lie_.”

* * *

Emma bustled around her living room, throwing away a pizza box and some Chinese take out cartons, – god why were her and Clara so messy?—She’d been cleaning since she had gotten home. Looking at the time she let out a curse. She had an hour until Killian came. Shoving the trash into the bin, she took it out and tied it, practically flying down the stairs in her haste to throw it in the garbage bins.

“Ok just relax Emma. You’re just a friend hanging out with another friend.” She muttered to herself on her way up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she started to walk to bathroom where her curling iron was plugged in, telling herself she was only curling her hair because she was tired of it being straight and not because Killian was coming over. Nope not the reason at all.

Letting out a shaky breath, she looked at herself in the mirror and for all that was holy she couldn’t keep that grin off her face. A night with just her and Killian.

Hearing her phone go off, she rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed it.

‘ ** _Dropping off some stuff for Will then going home to shower & change. See you in an hour (:_**’

She pulled on her bottom lip and typed her response on the way back to the bathroom.

‘ ** _Sounds good. See you soon’_**

* * *

“Where you off to in such a hurry Kil? Got another hot date?” Will questioned as he poured two glasses of rum. Killian laughed heartily, taking his glass and downing it in one gulp.

“Just hanging out with my number one girl, it’s been awhile since we’ve hung out.”

“The breath taking Emma Swan eh? You finally gonna bed her?” He whistled and sipped at his glass. “She’s a beautiful woman must admit I’m jealous.”

Killian gave him a weird look, shaking his head “Gods no. She’s just a friend. You and your things for blondes.”

“You’re a bloody fool you know that?” Will scoffed, grabbing his and Killian’s glass. “I gotta head back to work. Thanks for bringing my stuff.”

“Anytime.” He nodded his head and watched him walk away. Deciding it was time to head home and shower, he got up, but just as he turned around he bumped into someone causing them to spill their beverage all over their shirt. Cursing, Killian watched as the brunette looked down at her shirt and attempted to wipe it off.

“Bloody hell, I’m sorry lass. Let me--”

He stopped talking when she looked up, clear blue eyes staring up at him through long dark eyelashes. She was breath taking. She smiled at him, showing pearly white teeth.

“I-I’m sorry. I should have been watching where I was going.” He stuttered, gods since when did he _stutter_?

The woman giggled, shaking her head. “It’s alright. I should have watched where I was going as well.” Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she licked her lips and held her hand out. “My names Milah.”

Killian grabbed it and brought it to his lips. “Killian Jones at your service milady.”

“Well Killian, since you did cause me to spill my drink, fancy having a drink with me?”

“Ah. I have—“Pulling his phone out he looked at the time.

_8:15_

He still had forty-five minutes until he had to be at Emma’s and she was only ten minutes away.

What was one drink?

“It would be my pleasure lass.”

* * *

_9:25 PM_

He was an hour and ten minutes late. She had tried calling and texting, but he hadn’t answered or responded. Getting off from the couch she called Liam again.

“ _Hello_ ”

“You haven’t heard anything from Killian yet?”

“ _No sorry Emma. He’s alright I promise. He probably just got caught up with Will_.”

“Or he went home with someone.”

“ _Emma don’t think like that. Do you want me to head over_?”

“No, it’s alright. Can you just have him call me when he gets home?”

“ _Yeah Ill do that. Don’t worry alright_?”

“Yeah.”

Hanging up, she threw her phone onto the couch and went to her room. She was so stupid.

* * *

_1:57 AM_

Liam tapped his foot on the coffee table, staring at the TV, getting angrier by the minute.

‘ _Where the bloody hell are you brother_?’

As if the gods heard his question, the sound of the door being unlocked and opened sounded throughout the house. Clenching his fist, he listened to his brothers footsteps coming closer. Killian turned the lights on causing Liam having to close his for a few seconds to adjust to the brightness after being in dark for so long.

“Bloody hell Liam you scared me.”Killian cried out, a hand against his heart.”What are you still doing up?”

“Waiting for you brother. Tell me, where have you been?” Liam asked calmly, a cold look on his face.

Killian shivered internally, if looks could kill, he would be dead ten times over. He racked his mind for what could possibly make his brother mad at him.

“I was at the bar. Liam, you won’t believe it. I bumped into this girl – literally – and she was perfect. I’ve never felt this way before. I think she might be the one. I had a couple drinks with her and she gave me her number and---“He never got to finish, in his reminiscing of the past couple hours, he hadn’t noticed Liam get up until he felt a pain in his jaw.

He fell to the ground cursing and caressing the burning spot.

“Bloody hell what the fuck was that for you wanker?!” He shouted, glaring at his brother.

“That was for Emma you selfish prick.” At Killian’s widened eyes he continued on. “She’s been calling me all night worried sick about you. You had plans with her and you didn’t even have the decency to fucking call her and cancel.”

“Shit, Emma.” Killian slowly stood up, still nursing his jaw. “I was having such a good time with Milah I forgot.” He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. “It’s too late to call her. Ill just see her tomorrow and tell her what happened. She should understand. And Ill make sure to buy her a hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon.”

“No Killian. That doesn’t fucking make it better.”

“Liam you’re making this bigger then it is.”

“You’re a bloody arse. Everyone’s right. You don’t deserve her.”

Killian glared daggers at him, straightening up and walking closer. “ _Everyone_? And who is everyone? I think today is perfectly understandable considering I just found the girl of my dreams. You’d think you’d be happy for me.”

“Happy for you? _Happy for you_?” Liam gave him an incredulous look.

“Fuck this I’m going to bed.” He scoffed, starting to walk to his room. “Acting like this it’s like you have feelings for Emma.”

“I do.”

Freezing mid-step, he slowly turned around and stared at Liam. “What?”

Liam stood tall and stared him, his eyes shinny fierce and strong.

“You heard me little brother. I love Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you all a million billion trillion SORRY’s. I have had massive writers block along with me worrying about whether or not you all will like the chapter. I worry about that so much, but I have had people supporting me and here is where I’d like to give them a big thank you. I want to add, I am sorry if the characters seem OOC, its just how the story goes in my mind. I constantly have to remind/tell myself that sometimes OCC happens in AU’s and that it’s my story and I can write it how I want.
> 
> Also, as a side note, I did get a couple messages and reviews of people that were upset by Emma calling Killian’s conquests bimbos. I meant no harm by it and I have nothing against people doing all that, I just used it in a way to show Emma was jealous. As you can see at the beginning I had her feel bad about her ways so let’s all drop the hate ok? I swear I didnt mean it the way people are taking it. I have nothing against people that have one night stands
> 
> If you like please review, favorite and follow! Tell me what you thought. I feel like I rushed it a bit, especially towards the end so I’m terribly sorry about that. I hope you guys liked it! Honestly Liam wasn’t supposed to have his feelings known for another couple chapters but I think its been long enough and now I can pick up the pace. Next chapter will be better promise!

**Author's Note:**

> I have found myself loving stories with Liam in them, especially when hes best friends with Emma.


End file.
